Conventional carbutor cleaners generally contain chlorinated hydrocarbons, such methylene chloride, phenols and other organic solvents. These materials are listed in "The Director's List of Hazardous Substances" published by the Director of the Department of Industrial Relations for the State of California, October 1982. These materials are hazardous to health and pose a problem with respect to the handling and disposal of carburetor cleaners containing such materials.
It is therefore desirable to provide a carburetor cleaner containing materials which are not classified as hazardous, and which is relatively safe to handle and dispose of.